Close Encounters
by Insert Kick Awesome Here
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was once just an oddly intelligent child with a funny name before he became the world's only Consulting Detective. Series of one-shots by people in contact with Sherlock Holmes throughout his life. Suggestions welcome!
1. Linda Spieling

**A/N: This is going to be a series of one-shots of random people encountering Sherlock at different points in his life. Any ideas are definitely welcome! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock.**

Being a nanny for the Holmes' household was no easy task. Linda Spieling could attest to that, especially as she cleaned up the messy nursery of the four year old Sherlock Holmes. Even if he wasn't tidy, he was thorough. Every toy he owned, which was a considerable amount, was scattered across the floor, except his favorite teddy bear which was with him no doubt. Linda had left him temporarily in the care of his brother, Mycroft. Sherlock followed the boy eight years his senior like an adoring puppy and jumped at any chance to play with him. The plump nanny made her way to the open window to check on them.

"No, Sherlock. That is not how a policeman acts!" Mycroft was reprimanding his younger brother.

"I am 'posed to guard Teddy! And I want to be a pirate!" The boy replied stubbornly.

"Let's try this again," Mycroft sighed. "You are a policeman guarding Teddy who is really a government secret from bad people. But I am a good person! You are supposed to let me have him!"

Sherlock thought about this for a minute, his curly mop flopping from one side to the other as his head tilted. "Nope. It's my Teddy. You said no is 'posed to get'im."

"Supposed. Him." The elder Holmes boy enunciated clearly for his brother. "Say words right or don't speak."

Sherlock pouted and grabbed his Teddy. "I don't want to play anymore. This isn't fun!" He carefully articulated each word.

"I didn't want to play with you and your dumb teddy anyway!" his brother hissed.

"Teddy isn't dumb! And you are just mad because no one will play with you because you are so mean!" Sherlock ran away to the back door, presumably to Linda. She was surprised by him. She knew that Mycroft had been losing friends at school but hadn't realized that Sherlock noticed. He was a bright boy, as was his brother.

She turned to face the door just in time for a small form to barrel into her legs. "It's okay," she consoled Sherlock. "Mycroft didn't mean it."

"Yes he did. He hates me and he always will."

"No, he doesn't. He loves you and it was just a little disagreement." Linda stroked his hair and detangled it. The truth was, she wasn't sure if Sherlock was ever going to have a good relationship with Mycroft. Maybe the age difference was too much to overcome. Deep down, she really hoped that the Holmes' brothers would always be there for each other, even if it wasn't in the conventional sense.


	2. Tyson Johnson

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update! Finals and all that… This hasn't Britpicked at all so I apologize for any inconsistencies! Please enjoy and review!**

Tyson Johnson looked up from his morning arithmetic to a small new kid being escorted into his classroom. The kid looked like he was still in nursery school. Those kids were dumb. Tyson was sure he was never that dumb in nursery school.

Miss Powell, his teacher, quickly went to the door to usher the new kid in. "Class!" she called. "This is our new student, Sherlock Holmes." She rested her hand on his shoulder gently.

There was something weird about this kid. He was looking at them as if they were all some really cool beetles like the kind Tyson had found at recess.

"Sherlock is coming from nursery school to our class. Let's ask him a few questions."

The blonde girl Tyson fancied (she had good pigtails for pulling) raised her hand. "What's your favorite book?"

"I am currently reading Treasure Island," the boy solemnly replied.

"That is very impressive!" Miss Powell exclaimed. She looked very pleased with Sherlock but Tyson wasn't sure why. He had read treasure books too and she never was that happy. What does cur-cur... currantly mean? Treasure was cool though. Treasure like the rock he had in his pocket.

"Well, welcome to our class. You can go sit by Tyson over there. Tyson, raise your hand."

Tyson did as he was told. The somber dark haired boy walked over to the empty desk, tripping over his untied shoelaces the whole way.

"Sherlock, would you please tie your shoes?" Miss Powell requested.

A small mumble cam from the boy as he sat down.

"Speak clearly!"

"I don't know how to tie my shoes."

Giggles and whispers circulated about the room. One girl piped up, "My mum says that only babies don't know how to tie their shoes!"

"He must be a baby!"

"Baby Sher-Sher!"

"That is enough!" Miss Powell announced severly. "Tying shoes is something you learn in nursery school and since he just skipped up to our class, it makes sense that he doesn't know how to do it. Sherlock, see me after class and I will show you how. For now," she looked around the class and Tyson sunk in his seat hoping she wouldn't see him. It didn't work. "Tyson, you can help him with his shoes."

Tyson's face turned bright red, matching Sherlock's as he knelt down to tie the younger boy's shoes. Now the pigtailed girl would never talk to him! Stupid new baby kid. He hoped Sherlock would be kicked out soon.


End file.
